An EPD is a display device which achieves display by controlling the distribution of charged particles via electrical field and changing the reflection effect of the charged particles upon ambient light. Because the EPD can achieve display by directly utilizing the ambient light and does not require a backlight module, the power consumption is low, so that the EPD receives more and more extensive attention.